


Dangerous Vacation

by ChocolateStarfish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Monster Rape, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-consensual Transformation, Other, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Size Difference, Transformation, big dick, giant dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateStarfish/pseuds/ChocolateStarfish
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky goes on vacation to Crete and encounters a minotaur.





	Dangerous Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mornelithe_falconsbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornelithe_falconsbane/gifts).



> Your requests are amazing and I wish I had all the time to write you a million treats, Mornelithe_falconsbane! 
> 
> Much thanks to my friend Zoey who betaed this for me!

The minotaur’s snout twitched. What was that delicious smell? Could it really be a human? No human had come to his labyrinth in a century or more since people had started to warn tourists about what lurked in the ruins but this scent was unmistakable. A human male who was young and ripe to be fucked. A perfect sacrifice. His hooves clattered against the ancient stone as he made his way towards the unlucky human who had invaded his labyrinth. A human! Finally the boredom was over. The scent of human virginity led him to the pool in the middle of his collapsing ancient labyrinth. At the side of the ancient pool a young man sat and threw stones into the water. The minotaur paused and flared his nostrils while he looked at Yuri. Blond. Slender. Almost pretty enough to be a girl. Skin as pale as a princess. Truly the perfect sacrifice. 

Yuri turned around at the sound of hooves. Green eyes widened in surprise. With a bellow, the minotaur ran forwards, chasing after his victim. He was sure of his victory and enjoyed the chase because no human could hope to outrun a minotaur, blessed and cursed by the gods. The smell of fear only turned him on more as he ran after the blond and his gigantic cock rose in anticipation. This human had unusual agility and speed but there was never any question of escape. The minotaur knew that even if he’d followed at a walk he would have caught his victim eventually because that was the curse laid on this labyrinth. He could never leave it but anyone who entered it was under his power unless and until he decided to let them go. The minotaur ran around a corner and a kick impacted with the side of his head. He bellowed with laughter. This little human had spunk! He liked fighters. It was fun to rape them while they struggled and especially fun to break them. 

He grabbed Yuri’s arm and ignored the punches and kicks Yuri threw at him. He pushed his human prey down and shoved his dick at him. Yuri turned his face away in disgust at the giant cock, but the minotaur had centuries of practice. He grabbed Yuri’s hair and yanked hard enough to make the blond scream, then shoved his cock into the blond’s open mouth. Yuri gagged and struggled, his mouth forced painfully wide open to accommodate the bull-man’s organ. With inhuman savagery, the minotaur fucked Yuri’s mouth. Every thrust went in deep. The pretty Russian gagged and struggled but it was all in vain. Nothing he or any human could do would ever work against a mighty minotaur. The wet heat of his victim’s mouth was a treat to the centaur after almost a hundred years of boredom and he snapped his hips with abandon to rape this pretty mouth with all his pent up frustration. With a bellow of victory, the minotaur shoved his cock in deeper and deeper until it went down his victim’s throat. The bulge of his cock was clearly visible in Yuri’s pale slender neck and the tears that dripped out of pretty green eyes only served to strengthen the curse on the labyrinth. Centuries of experience allowed the minotaur to draw back and let his victim breath just before Yuri could pass out. It wasn’t half as fun to fuck an unconscious body after all when he could have a victim who fought and struggled and cried. The minotaur watched with amusement as Yuri coughed and gasped. As soon as it seemed as if the fight had returned to his victim, the minotaur grabbed him again and forced his cock into the unwilling mouth again. He raped Yuri’s mouth with unrelenting force until Yuri was a complete mess with a sore throat and a tear-stained face. 

The minotaur finally pulled his cock free and shoved Yuri to the ground. The raped skater knelt on the floor and coughed and coughed as his throat objected to the violent treatment it had gotten but the minotaur wasn’t done with Yuri yet. Not anywhere near done, oh no. He looked around for the best spot and decided on a wall that was broken off at about hip height. Inhuman fingers dug into the blond’s shirt and pulled. With a minotaur’s strength it was easy to rip Yuri’s clothes to shreds and expose his short but attractive body until the only thing left was shoes. Soon Yuri was lifted up and bent over the wall with his feet dangling quite a bit above the floor. Yuri didn’t give up though, he kicked and screamed with his sore throat and wriggled but none of it posed any serious problem for the giant bull-man. The minotaur put one big hand on Yuri’s back to keep him in place and completely ignored Yuri’s kicks even when one kick hit him right in the dick. The minotaur’s dick wasn’t just gigantic it was basically indestructible too, just like all of his body. Only a weapon forged by a god could hope to harm him. 

He had no idea what language the words Yuri yelled were in but he didn’t much care. It was pretty obvious from the tone that it was all insults. The bull-man snorted and rubbed his gigantic dick against Yuri’s pale ass. Now for the main course. He spread the pale cheeks apart and rubbed his dick up and down the cleft while his victim cursed and struggled. The scent of Yuri’s fear and anger acted like an aphrodisiac. With a grunt, the bull-man forced his giant inhuman cock into the tight virgin hole. He thrust brutally hard into his victim’s pale, unwilling body. The screams of pain and anger drove him on. More brutal than ever, the minotaur thrust and thrust. Each thrust was accompanied by a bellow of lust from him and a scream of helpless pain by his victim. Every thrust went deeper and deeper until the whole bull cock was inside Yuri’s formerly virgin ass. Any hole was tight for a minotaur but this slender human was especially tight. Tight and hot and so loud. The screams were possibly the best part so the minotaur raped Yuri even harder to keep the screams coming. The thick bovine cock rammed into the stretched pink hole over and over and the minotaur’s balls slapped against Yuri’s pale thighs at each thrust. 

The bull-man bellowed in victory as he came for the first time in nearly a century. As he came he lost control and his hips snapped wildly. A few more rough, uncontrolled thrusts deep into Yuri’s formerly tight ass and then he pumped load after load of come into his victim’s raped ass. Almost a century of build-up semen flowed into the raped human. Finally satisfied, the minotaur pulled back. Thick robes of bull semen dripped out of the stretched and raped fuckhole to drip down slender pale thighs and pool on the ground below Yuri’s raped body. With a sob, Yuri pushed himself up and fell off the wall and right into the pool of semen. The minotaur laughed at the blond’s disgusted curse. He’d meant to let the human go after he’d fucked him but this fucktoy was way too much fun. He’d make sure he could never leave. Decision made, the bull-man picked Yuri up and carried him back to the middle of the labyrinth. The Russian skater was exhausted from the brutal rape and couldn’t struggle much but he nonetheless made a few attempts to free himself. 

The pool in the middle of the ruinous labyrinth had changed since earlier. Now it was glowing darkly with the minotaur’s intent. He walked straight into the water and carried Yuri’s raped and ruined body with him. In the middle of the water, he paused. It had been so long that he’d almost forgotten the ancient chant but the words soon came back. With his hoarse bull voice he sang a song so twisted and strange that Yuri slapped both hands over his ears and forgot everything else. As soon as he finished the incantation, the minotaur pushed his chosen human underwater. Yuri struggled but in vain. The water was all around and flowed easily into his wide open ass and no matter how hard Yuri tried he couldn’t hold his breath forever. The minotaur waited patiently until Yuri swallowed a good dose of the cursed water before he let him go. 

Yuri coughed and cursed and struggled weakly towards the side of the pool. After the brutal rape he’d experienced, Yuri could barely walk but he tried anyway. He only got as far as the sand beside the pool before his body convulsed. The bull-man watched calmly as Yuri screamed and clawed at his head. Tiny horns broke the skin and rose out of the skater’s shiny blond hair. The transformation was extremely painful and the sight of Yuri’s pain aroused the minotaur once more. Cock rising to attention, he watched as a slender tail grew and pale fur began to grow. Yuri’s shoes exploded as his slender feet turned into thick bovine hooves. 

The ancient minotaur nodded in satisfaction. The transformation had worked perfectly. This little minotaur would be his sex slave and student for the next few hundred years until the former human had mastered enough magic to apply to the gods for his own home. They would have a lot of fun until then.


End file.
